


What's In A Name?

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John's blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: Sherlock sulks. John writes a blog. 221B ficlet :-)





	

“The Fleeing Flautist.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sulked more aggressively into the sofa, if that was even possible. “Terrible.”

“The Mystery of the Migrant Musician?”

“Even worse.”

“How about ‘The Peripatetic Piper,’ then?”

“John-”

“Damn it, Sherlock,” John snapped, “if you hate my blog posts so much, why don’t _you_ write up this one?”

Sherlock flopped onto his back. “Dull.”

“Of course you’d say that. You think tobacco ash comparisons are fascinating.” John opened a blank file and decisively typed THE PERIPATETIC PIPER at the top. He hit each key extra-loudly, just to make Sherlock grumble. “And I hate to break it to you, Mr. World’s Only Consulting Detective, but nobody’s reading your blog. I’m getting two thousand hits a day - you’d be lucky to get that in a year.”

“Oh, and you’re a blogging expert now?” He waved angrily at John’s computer. “You can’t even type!”

“I’m serious.” John spun his laptop around so the almost-blank screen was in Sherlock’s face. “We can call it a guest post, but I’d _love_ to see how you’d describe this one. Without incriminating us or leaking any confidential details. Hell, I’ll even transcribe. You dictate.”

Sherlock literally growled. “We caught a serial killer. Why do we need more details?”

John laughed. “And that, genius, is why you’d be lost without your blogger.”


End file.
